


A Whisper of Touch

by Lunarlooroo



Series: Languages of Love [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, M/M, Saps in love, Severus is a sap, What would Ron do without her?, observant!Hermione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarlooroo/pseuds/Lunarlooroo
Summary: In which Ron finally gets it. With some (read: a lot of) help from Hermione.
Harry and Severus just enjoy their Christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first sex scene I've ever written, so I hope it's not too horrible. Anyway, have a Merry Christmas everyone!

Ron never failed to turn up for Christmas dinner at his family home. Not only was Mum’s cooking to die for during one of these festivities, it was also a chance to catch up with his siblings, who were usually too busy to meet during the rest of the year. Also, because Mum had torn into them a few years back when Bill and Ginny had failed to show up. He still didn’t know their reasons for it, but they’d had the fear of God (otherwise known as Molly Weasley nee Prewett) put back into them. Now everyone turned up at Christmas. And Ron meant _everyone._

He looked up as the door opened to admit Harry and Sna- _Severus_. (And hadn’t Ron been shocked to receive permission for _that_?) As usual, they were kitted in their Weasley sweaters, though Severus looked distinctively less comfortable in his. Though only years of knowing him allowed Ron to recognise the faint discomfort. The man was otherwise stone-faced. Ron often wondered why an expressive guy like Harry was together with Severus of all people.

He stood up to welcome his best mate. “Heya Harry!” Swinging an arm around his shoulder, he added, “Happy Christmas! Thanks for the boots! Now Mione will stop getting on my case about proper foot safety and all that” Harry’d given him dragonhide boots for Christmas. Though he usually wasn’t comfortable with such expensive gifts on principle, he made an exception for the holiday. And the sneaky sod knew it. Luckily, he knew his best mate well and had gotten him an equally lavish set of heavy-duty battle robes. Not that those Auror trainees had any hope of besting Harry. Still, it never hurt to be safe.

Belatedly, he nodded at Severus in greeting and received an equally polite gesture. He shifted uncomfortably, wracking his brain for something to say to his best friend’s partner. Preferably something that wasn’t completely juvenile. His ex-Professor somehow always managed to bring that out in him. He didn’t know how his best mate managed it.

Saving them from the highly awkward exchange was Harry – bless the chap – who asked where Hermione was. His wife was always a safe topic to talk about. Unless she was mad at him for some reason or other. Which was actually quite often, now that he thought about it.

“She’s on babysitting duty. It was Percy and Audrey’s turn last year.” He grimaced in sympathy. “I managed to escape for a little while. I love Rose and Hugo, but them plus Victoire and Dominique and Roxanne and Molly and Lucy and Teddy… Well, you get the idea.”

Harry groaned in sympathy. “Don’t remind me. We’re next. I still say we should be excluded from the list. Not like we have children in there.”

“Doesn’t work like that mate. ‘Sides, Teddy’s sort of considered yours.”

“There’s that,” Harry conceded resignedly.

“RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! Get back in here!”

Ron flinched. She got more like Mum every day. “It was nice knowing you, mate,” he muttered to Harry, who was chuckling at his expense. The traitor. Louder, he added, “C-coming, love!”

As he hurried out the room, he caught a glance of Harry talking enthusiastically to Severus, who sat beside him silently. He frowned at the sight.

~~~

“What’s got you so contemplative, Ron?” Hermione asked quietly. They were sitting in the living room in the Burrow, relaxing after the boisterous Christmas feast.

“Nothing,” he said distractedly.

“You’ve been staring at Harry all night.”

 “No I haven’t,” he refuted, still looking in their direction.

He heard her huff of frustration. “Yes you have. What is it? Is Harry in trouble?”

“Isn’t he always?” he murmured.

“Not recently. Especially since he got together with Severus. He’s been keeping him in line – much better than we could, anyway.” Finally, Ron drew his gaze away from the couple to look at his wife. She was smiling softly, looking beautiful in the light of the fire. Then the implication hit him.

“You actually think Severus is good for him?” he asked incredulously.

“Of course! Don’t tell me you still have something against the man, Ron! It’s been _years_ since he was our Professor!”

He cut her off before it could evolve into a full rant. “It’s not that, Mione. I just think they’re not suited, is all. I mean, Harry is so open and loving and stuff. And Severus is so… _Severus_.”

“What about Severus?” The pointed look told him to tread carefully.

“I mean, like cold. And unfeeling. The opposite of Harry! And don’t say opposites attract and that rot. Just look at them!” He gestured subtly at the two.

“I _am_ looking. The question is, are _you_?”

“Huh?” was his brilliant response. He turned back to Harry and Severus, who were sitting at the same loveseat as earlier. Come to think of it, they always sat there when they were here. He saw what he expected to: Harry smiling and talking while Severus stared neutrally back. He said as much to Hermione.

“Then you’re not looking very clearly at all. From where I’m sitting, I can see clear as day that those two are perfect for each other.”

“How d’you mean?” He still didn’t see it.

“And here I thought you were past your teaspoon days,” she muttered lowly.

“Not helping, Mione.”

“Okay, first, look at their shoulders.”

Bemused, Ron looked over at them again. “Their shoulders. Yeah, what about them?”

Sighing, Hermione whispered, “They’re touching.”

“So what? That loveseat isn’t very large.” And it wasn’t. there was hardly enough space in it for the both of them.

“Yes, Ron,” she said patiently. “And there are so many other seats available. More spacious ones. Yet they chose to sit there.”

“Doesn’t mean anything,” he maintained stubbornly.

“Ron, have you noticed that they never stop touching? Hardly ever, anyway. As long as they’re together, some part of them will be in contact with each other.” At his dubious look, she asked, “When do you ever see Harry not touch Severus in some way?”

“Plenty of times!” Hermione raised a brow and waited for him to continue. “Err, at dinner just now,” he ventured.

“Their legs were touching.” How did she know that?

“I observe things, Ron,” she said, answering his unasked question. Right.

“When they go shopping in Diagon.”

“Their hands brush together as they walk.”

“At that Ministry ball?”

“Ron, they were dates. Harry outrightly had his hand tucked in Severus’ arm!”

“Okay, okay. So they touch a lot.”

“Not only that, Ron. You know, when they have to part, Severus always gives a lingering caress along Harry’s arm. And when they see each other again, he catches Harry’s hand briefly before letting go. It’s all very romantic.”

“You noticed all that?” he asked in shock. Now that she’d said it, he _could_ recall those things happening.

“Of course! It was very obvious. Severus is such a private person; those gestures were practically him spouting declarations of love!” She looked meaningfully at him, waiting for him to get it.

“So,” he said slowly, “for Severus, these things are his way of showing his feelings?” She nodded encouragingly. “And for him, this is being demonstrative?” Another nod. “So he _does_ love Harry.” A fervent nod and a congratulatory kiss.

“You get it now? You have nothing to worry about, where Harry is concerned.”

Looked like Ron owed Harry – and Severus – an apology.

~~~

Harry hugged Mrs Weasley (he still wasn’t quite used to calling her Molly, despite her numerous reminders) one last time in farewell. “Thank you for the marvellous dinner.”

The witch just clucked in admonishment. “None of that now! You’re practically family, Harry! Severus too. Now, are you sure you don’t want to stay the night?”

He shook his head. “You’ve got your hands full already, with everyone home,” he said, repeating the reason he gave every year. Mrs Weasley never failed to ask, though.

The last he said goodbye to were his two best friends. He gave Hermione a quick hug before turning to Ron.

“Great seeing you tonight, mate.” Ron slapped his back amiably. To Harry’s shock, though, his best friend then turned to Severus and warmly bade him farewell.

His lover was just as shocked as he was, though he hid it better. Ron had never really been comfortable around Severus. He still had doubts about their relationship, even after all these years. Harry could be forgiven for feeling surprised at his sudden about-face.

“So,” Ron began awkwardly, “I’m sorry about my previous attitude. You two are perfect for each other – I see that now.” He coughed. “See you at New Year!” With that, he retreated into the kitchen.

Hermione rolled her eyes. “He tried, at least.” Smiling widely at them, she gave them a kiss on the cheek (yes, even Severus!) and waved them off.

Harry shrugged at his partner before flooing home. Landing in their living room, only Severus’ firm grip on his arm prevented him from falling. “Looks like Ron’s finally approved of our relationship,” Harry said after regaining his balance.

“And here I had believed that that occurred five years ago,” Severus muttered dryly, pulling Harry close.

“Nope, that was tolerance.” Harry decidedly did not mention the numerous conversations Ron had initiated regarding their relationship. Instead, he wrapped his arms around the other man.

“I suppose I should be thankful, then,” Severus murmured directly into his ear.

Shivering, Harry hummed in vague agreement, tipping his head back. Seeking lips found their target, halting any further exchange of words. Harry’s world narrowed to the hands stroking up his back and the tongue coaxing his own out to play.

Somehow, they had ended up in their bedroom. Harry only noticed when he felt the soft bedding beneath him. The brief moment of distraction was enough for Severus to remove his trousers and pants, leaving him naked. When had his top been taken off?

It occurred to Harry that he’d asked that aloud when Severus gave a low chuckle. Shuddering at the promise-filled sound, he tugged at his lover’s own clothes, eager to get to bare skin. Only through sheer determination did Harry’s clumsy hands manage to strip him.

His grunt of triumph trailed off into a moan as he finally got the skin contact he’d been craving. Long fingers slid over his body, leaving a burning trail in their wake. Skimming over his pulse, rubbing at his nipples, dipping into his navel, then clutching at his hips. He bucked helplessly as hot lips followed soon after, whining low in his throat when wet heat wrapped around his aching cock.

“Yes, yes…” Harry chanted mindlessly when questing fingers prodded at his hole. They stroked and petted, dipping in teasingly before withdrawing again. Frustrated, he raised his hips invitingly, only for the fingers to retreat.

He looked down pleadingly. “Please?” he begged breathily, stroking Severus’ neck. Obsidian eyes darkened further in carnal pleasure and lips curled wickedly around his hard length. Finally, _finally,_ a slick finger slid into his clenching arse.

Harry winced at the slight burn, even as he sighed at the hand rubbing soothing circles into his thigh. He was stretched gently with first one, then two, and three fingers. He panted heavily, caught between the tongue swirling up his cock and the fingers rubbing his inner walls. Just when he thought he couldn’t take any more, Severus found his prostate and thrust against it relentlessly.

“Severus!” Harry writhed wantonly, moaning and begging. He tugged his lover up and off his cock, slotting their lips together messily. Wrapping his legs around Severus’ waist, he rubbed their groins together.

Severus growled deeply as he withdrew his fingers. Whimpering at the loss, Harry tightened his grip on his lover. Closer, he needed him _closer_. Eagerly, he helped his lover slick up his cock with lube.

At last, Severus aligned the tip of his leaking cock at his entrance. Pressure mounted, then the head of his cock penetrated him. Harry gave a drawn-out whine as he was slowly, gradually, _inexorably_ speared by the pulsing rod. Severus drew him into a deep kiss when he was fully seated. Then he dragged out his cock just as slowly until only the tip was left inside. And thrust in. _Hard._

Harry made a desperate noise, scrabbling desperately at Severus’ back as his prostate was stabbed. That set the pace of their lovemaking. Long slides out, hard and deep thrusts in.

“Severus, Severus, Severus!” he moaned brokenly. All he could do was hold on tightly, for fear of losing himself.

Meanwhile, Severus kissed and licked and bit and sucked at every any patch of skin he could reach. Harry knew that every touch of his lips was another unsaid – but still heard – ‘I love you’.

When a firm hand wrapped around his weeping cock, all it took was one stroke for his body to explode in pleasure. He screamed hoarsely as climax overtook him, moaning weakly again when Severus’ hips stuttered and searing heat spilled into him.

He breathed a reluctant sigh as Severus withdrew and collapsed next to him. They panted, trying to catch their breaths after the intense bout of lovemaking. After a while, Severus regained the wherewithal to cast a cleaning charm.

Harry looked up and they locked gazes. “Merry Christmas,” he murmured. Severus’ gaze softened as he toyed with the curls at the nape of Harry’s neck. Both leaned in, lips meeting in a soft, lingering kiss.

Eventually, sleep claimed them. They fell into slumber, still entwined.


End file.
